1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for driving a vehicle and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for driving a vehicle designed to control an increase in driving speed of the vehicle when a power failure occurs during driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a hybrid forklift truck including an acceleration limit unit restricts an acceleration command by referring to a discharge power of a battery. That is, when it is difficult for an electric generator to generate a power load of a motor during acceleration of a vehicle, a response lag may occur, thereby causing excessive discharge of battery power. Thus, the acceleration limit unit of the hybrid forklift truck of the related art controls the forklift truck to operate within an available discharge power range of a battery.
Since an acceleration command limit value is controlled according to an available battery discharge power value in a control logic, a speed limit is maintained at constant slope only in a specific situation such as when a vehicle starts to move and load power increases. Furthermore, in the event of a power failure, the restricting of an acceleration command by the acceleration limit unit may not occur.